72 latidos por minuto
by Anna Walker
Summary: Poema/songfic – Dedicado a los personajes de "5 centímetros por segundo". El corazón humano promedio late 72 veces por minuto, pero ¿cuánto podríamos lograr con nuestros corazones en esos 72 momentos?


_**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes de **5centímetros por segundo** son propiedad de **Makoto Shinkai**. La historia es propiedad de **Themulchmeister** quien me dio su autorización para traducirla al español. _

_**Summary:** Poema/songfic – Dedicado a los personajes de "5 centímetros por segundo". El corazón humano promedio late 72 veces por minuto, pero ¿cuánto podríamos lograr con nuestros corazones en esos 72 momentos? –Traducción-_

…

_Al igual que Themulchmeister, los reto a que lean esto escuchando la canción **"One more time, one more chance" de Masayoshi Yamazaki** sin llorar ^^._

…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**72 latidos por minuto**_

…

¿Sabías que el corazón humano promedio late 72 veces por minuto?

_71…_

72 momentos de vida.

_70…_

72 posibilidades de hacer algo de nosotros mismos.

_69…_

72 llamados de nuestro corazón para decir esas tres palabras.

_68…_

Las tres palabras que todos esperamos escuchar…

_67…_

Tres palabras que pueden mejorar nuestras esperanzas y sueños.

_66…_

Tres palabras que desgarran nuestros corazones con angustia.

_65…_

El humano promedio escribe 31 palabras por minuto.

_64…_

Treinta y un maneras más para expresar los deseos de nuestro corazón.

63…

Treinta y un maneras más de darle forma a nuestro destino.

_62…_

Me pregunto, ¿por qué un número tan extraño?

_61…_

El ser humano promedio debería intentar escribir treinta y cuatro palabras por minuto.

_60…_

De esa manera, podríamos plasmar ésas tres palabras extra que todos necesitamos ver.

_59…_

El ser humano promedio respira 12 veces por minuto.

_58…_

Doce jadeos para juntar esas tres palabras.

_57…_

Doce últimos alientos antes de que nos separemos.

_56…_

Doce oportunidades más para tomarlas juntos.

_55…_

Una señal de que seguimos luchando…

_54…_

Luchando por exhalar esas tres palabras.

_53…_

El tren bala viaja a una velocidad de cuatro kilómetros por minuto.

_52…_

Cuatro kilómetros más cerca de la felicidad.

_51…_

Cuatro kilómetros más lejos.

_50…_

Si pudiéramos recorrer el mundo a cuatro kilómetros por minuto…

_49…_

Entonces podríamos pasar diez mil minutos más juntos.

_48…_

Podría escribir trescientas diez mil palabras más.

_47…_

Me pregunto, ¿cuántas cartas llenaría eso?

_46…_

Me pregunto, ¿cuántas de esas trescientas diez mil palabras…

_45…_

Reflejarían fielmente mi corazón?

_44…_

El cual habría latido setecientas veinte mil veces más por ti.

_43…_

La gota de lluvia promedio cae a quinientos cuarenta metros por minuto.

_42…_

Cayendo sobre nuestros rostros y salpicando nuestras almas.

_41…_

Humedeciendo nuestros espíritus mientras nos aferramos…

_40…_

A esas tres palabras.

_39…_

Cada gota, otro recuerdo de ambiciones desechadas que se desvanece.

_38…_

Cada gota empapando mi carta…

_37…_

Llevándose las treinta y un palabras que escribí para ti…

_36…_

La luz viaja a ciento ochenta millones de metros por segundo.

_35…_

Cuatro millones quinientas mil veces más rápido que el tren bala.

_34…_

Treinta y tres millones de veces más rápido que la lluvia al caer.

_33…_

Si mi mano pudiera escribir a la velocidad de la luz…

_32…_

Podría escribir quinientas cincuenta y ocho mil billones de palabras más para ti.

_31…_

Pero me pregunto, ¿cuántas…

_30…_

De esas quinientas cincuenta y ocho mil billones de palabras…

29…

Podrían reanimar nuestros corazones?

_28…_

Que ahora latirían a un trillón, doscientos noventa y seis billones de veces por minuto.

_27…_

Un trillón, doscientos noventa y seis billones momentos más de placer.

_26…_

Un trillón, doscientos noventa y seis billones momentos más de dolor.

_25…_

Tal vez algún día los humanos viajarán a la velocidad de la luz.

_24…_

Entonces podríamos tocar las cincuenta sextillones de estrellas que iluminan el universo.

_23…_

Cincuenta sextillones de diferentes ángulos de la vida.

_22…_

Cincuenta sextillones de antorchas en el cielo.

_21…_

Cincuenta sextillones de oportunidades fugaces más.

_20…_

Si cada estrella fuera el corazón de una persona…

_19…_

Entonces el universo latiría a tres septillones, seiscientas sextillones de veces por minuto.

_18…_

Tres septillones, seiscientos sextillones de gritos atronadores.

_17…_

Tres septillones, seiscientos sextillones de canciones encapsuladas.

_16…_

Tres septillones, seiscientos sextillones de almas hambrientas.

15…

Tres septillones, seiscientos sextillones de pies pisando fuerte.

_14…_

Tres septillones, seiscientos sextillones de manos enlazadas.

_13…_

Tres septillones, seiscientos sextillones de labios apretados.

_12…_

Y un septillón y ochocientos sextillones de corazones unidos.

_11…_

Siete septillones y doscientos sextillones de ojos mirando…

_10…_

A tan sólo dos personas.

_9…_

Diez septillones y ochocientos sextillones de esas tres palabras que tanto anhelamos escuchar.

_8…_

Y que, sin embargo, sólo necesitamos oír una sola vez.

_7…_

Mientras la lluvia sigue cayendo…

_6…_

Y el tren bala pasa entre nosotros…

_5…_

Y esas tres palabras escapan en nuestros alientos…

_4…_

Y vuelan lejos de la página…

_3…_

El corazón humano late 72 veces por minuto…

_2…_

Sesenta segundos finales mientras yo pronuncio esas tres palabras…

_1…_

Te veré después…

_**«Fin»**_

_¿Qué tal? ¿qué les pareció?_

_He de confesar que amé y odié en proporciones iguales "5 centímetros por segundo". Ha sido una de las más hermosas, nostálgicas y frustrantes historias que he tenido la oportunidad de encontrar, y es por eso que durante la hora y media que duran sus tres partes me la pasé con el nudo en la garganta y el final… uff, bueno, no quiero estropearlo, pero si lo han visto sabrán a qué me refiero._

_Me imagino a cualquiera de los protagonistas de 5CPS pensando esto mientras se despiden. Así que no quise perder la oportunidad de traducir esta belleza porque desde la primera vez que leí el borrador supe que debía traerla al español. Sí, sé que todas esas cantidades tal vez pudieron marearlos, pero pienso que es lo que hace lindo a este shot Me identifiqué con él porque soy de las que tiene una mente que puede divagar tanto en sólo 72 latidos. ^^_

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado! Sé que el fandom en español es minúsculo, pero ojalá alguien se anime a dejarme un review._

_Hasta la próxima!_

_Anna_


End file.
